kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Myers
Scott Myers is the secret leader of the secret terrorist organization Kamen Rider Ruin. History to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Forms Standard = Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 188.9 cm *'Rider Weight': 98.8 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 13.5 t *'Kicking Power': 32.7 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 15.5 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.5 seconds is Horobi's primary form accessed by using the Sting Scorpion Progrise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. Kamen Rider Horobi has notably high punching power, being greater than all of Zero-One's standard forms with the exception of Breaking Mammoth, and kicking power that exceeds any of Vulcan or Valkyries' standard forms. In comparison, his jump height and running speed are mediocre and are outclassed by most of Zero-One's forms. Thus, Horobi does not rely on agility in battle and prefers to deliver infrequent but powerful attacks. Horobi also demonstrates exceptional durability and has withstood a variety of finishing attacks that are capable of forcing other Riders out of transformation. Horobi can also summon Sting Scorpion's Rider Model to aid him in battle or protect him from enemy attacks. Horobi is equipped with a stinger unit named the on his left arm which generates various types of poisons that are effective not only on living organisms, but also electronic devices and robots, and have the function of destroying the target from the inside. It excels at the generation of poisons that break down substances at the molecular level and nervous system toxins that paralyze the target. Injection into the subject is performed by penetrating with a telescopic needle located at the tip of the Acid Analyze, and the penetration force powerful enough to pierce tank armor. By attaching the Acid Analyze to Horobi's limbs, poisons can be injected through punches and kicks. Sting Scorpion consists of the following parts: * : Horobi's helmet. ** : Horobi's facial armor. The dark-grey frame that surrounds the Scorpion Scope. It is equipped with visual devices and component analyzers that enhance the ability to produce poisons. ** : The Scorpion Goggles' component analyzer. Images and scan data captured by the Scorpion Scope are analyzed using 16 different analyzers, and the composition, properties, structure, and state of substances are measured regardless of whether they are organic or inorganic. The information obtained is sent to the Scorpion Signal as needed. ** : The green orb in the center of the forehead. It is the Scorpion Goggles' poison construction equipment. Based on the component information measured by Scorpion Chelicera, a composite formula is constructed for the purpose of destruction.The constructed formula data is then sent to the Acid Analyze. ** : Horobi's visual equipment. It has excellent night vision and target tracking capability and also functions as a camera for the Scorpion Chelicera with a scanning function using X-rays and infrared rays. ** : The head of the Augment Suit. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breathability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, a special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. ** : Horobi's hearing device. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Restraint Cables. * : Horobi's base suit. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breathability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, a special coating reduces the reflection of radio waves and the emission of infrared rays, making it a form of stealth equipment. * : Horobi's arms. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. * : The Augment Suit's gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. The fingertips are protected with sharp armor and can be used as weapons. * : Horobi's legs. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. * : Horobi's segmented body armor. The of the overloaded Progrise Key is forcibly attached to it. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to impact with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Chain Blocker's arrangement allows it to easily move according to the wearer's movements. * : The central segment of chest armor. It is the chain blocker control unit. The status of each part of the chain blocker is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain limit, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. * : Horobi's boots. They protect the feet and improve the wearer's running and kicking ability. In addition, by utilizing the strength of the armor, it enables activities in extreme environments that humans cannot set foot in. * : Cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized Progrise Key's Rider Model and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has three finishers: *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser finishers: **' ': The Acid Analyze extends and attaches itself to Horobi's right leg before he delivers a side kick to the enemy. The Acid Analyze injects the target with poison as well as impales them with a purple energy blade upon impact, ultimately resulting in the enemy exploding. **'Poisoning Attack': *Attache Arrow finishers: ** : Through the use of a Progrise Key, Ruin can boost his Kaban Shoot attack. ***'Astonishing Hercules': Ruin shoots a lime green energy construct resembling the pincer of a Hercules Beetle. Appearances: Cyber Knight Episode TBA }} Equipment Devices *Breakriser - Transformation belt *Scan Cards - Transformation trinket Weapons *Cyber Bow - TBA's personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be announced Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - counterpart in Category:Kamen Rider Cyber Knight